Angry and Red
Angry and Red, also known (by their true names) as Kiera and Catalina, are a pair of young former thieves in ''Tangled: The Series''. They first started out as minor characters in both seasons one and two, from them appearing in one episode during those seasons, while in season three their choice to leave their thieving days behind them and settle down in Corona has them as recurring characters. Appearance Both girls have red face paint of arrow-like lines on their checks. Red (aka Catalina) wears a blue flower in her hair that was given to her by Lance. In season three, both girls have grown a considerable amount since their previous appearance in season two. Angry, truly known as Kiera, now as a Samurai-like appearance in tied back hair style, shoulder pads and a Asian-like tunic. Red, who's true name is revealed to be Catalina, wears her hair in two ponytails, has a sash of a similar color of her red hair around her waste, and wears a furred collar coat. On full moon nights, however, the paw print mark on the right side of her cheek causes her to transform into a werewolf. While the style of their clothes have changed, their color scheme hasn't. She has also discarded the blue flower she wears in her hair. Whenever Catalina shifts, she transforms into a huge werewolf with red glowing eyes and a muscular body. Personality Angry/Kiera (as her nickname suggests) is a temperamental and tough little girl who can be bossy and is a no-nonsense type. She is not fond of adults, and believe that she and her adoptive sister can look after themselves, although she begins to warm up a bit to them after bonding with Eugene and Lance. Despite being a cunning and graceful thief, Angry just wants to start a new life somewhere with Red and leave their thieving ways behind them, and has a genuine love for her adoptive sister. However, she is still very stubborn, and has a habit of bossing around Red and other people. She is very sarcastic and sly, often giving people insults and has an intimidating aura. Red/Catalina is far more kind and gentle then Angry/Kiera is, but she still has her moments when she can be as sly and cunning as her sister. She is very shy and doesn’t like to talk much, but opened up a bit more after being shown kindness and a second chance by Eugene, Lance, and Rapunzel. She trusts a bit more than Angry does, and has little to no issues with adults. She is the one who convinced Angry that they should help out Eugene and Lance as they were the only ones that didn’t turn their back on them. Deep down, however, Red is secretly very temperamental, but has trouble expressing those feelings. She is angry for being expected by everyone else to do what they expect her to do and is angry about Angry deciding what’s best for them, so she lets her rage roam free by becoming the werewolf, in which she can freely express herself. Powers and Abilities Both Angry and Red, at first, possess no special or magical abilities, which makes them a pair of normal, everyday human girls. The two, however, do posses skills in thieving, gymnastics/athletes and escaping. As they help the girls to jump from one roof to another and to be fast on their feet, along with them being able to free themselves from their handcuffs mutable times. Shortly before the girls return to Corona in "Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?", Red had gained a supernatural-like ability, when her built up frustration causes her to become cursed with the ability to transform into a werewolf whenever there is a full moon, while the blue pawprint mark that is covered up by her red face-paint marks Red as the wolf in her human form. As a werewolf, she possess incredible speed and strength. She first acted like a wild beast, until Angry called Red by her true name in order to reach out to her, in which allows Catalina to maintain her human mind and feelings. Catalina excepting her new abilities and the people helping the cursed girl to tame her inner wolf could be the reason why she was able to use her human voice in her werewolf form and to transform at will during the events of "Be Very Afraid". Role in the Crossover Because of their brief moment in the ''Tangled TV series'', the two may not get as much development as other characters. If writers were to give them focus in any way, it would most likely be limited to the number of children who believe in the Guardians and give them strength in their beliefs. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup would most likely annoy Angry with his cynical and sarcastic remarks while Hiccup would be annoyed with the girls’ thievery of his things. Red would be very intrigued with Toothless and would quite like him a lot. However, should they meet the Dragon Rider when he is older, the girls bad history with adults may cause them to distrust Hiccup. Jack Frost Much like Eugene and Lance with them, Jack would try to help the girls by reminding them of what it is like to have fun and how they could still have it outside their thieving life. It is unknown on whether or not they would believe in Jack, but there is a high chance Red might. Merida DunBroch Angry's stubbornness, being strong and the color of Red's hair would get Merida to see them as a younger version of herself, that is split in two. While the trouble they caused would remind Merida of her little, triplet brothers and would possibly get her to see them as little sisters. They would possibly get along, but the girls‘ history with adults may put a few strains on their relationship. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel met the girls when Eugene and Lance brought them to her, as Eugene believed that if Rapunzel could help him change his ways than she'll probably be able to help the Angry and Red see the era of their ways; she was also there to witness Red speak to them for the first time as they played with Pascal. When her tiara was stolen by the two Eugene felt that he had failed them, but Rapunzel helped him to get back on his feet by telling him that she didn't change him, he did and that the girls would want their help when they ask for it. When Rapunzel's crown was returned a blue flower was right next to it, indicating who returned it and to serve as a goodbye card from the girls until they could meet again. Rapunzel met the girls again, during her journey of following the black rocks, when she and Eugene were on a date. After they were told the girls' fortune from the monkey they kidnapped, Rapunzel helps Angry find her family. Eugene Fitzherbert Eugene met the girls when his and Lances' trap for "The Silent Striker" had worked and were surprised to discover that the "master thief" is a pair of little girls. Since the Caption or the King couldn't send children to prison, they got the two former thieves to reform the girls. Lance became close with the one he called Red, while slowly Eugene came close with the girl he named Angry. While Red and Lance got along with easy, Eugene and Angry took a bit longer as Angry was betrayed too many times in the past and didn't want to be hurt again. Eugene knew what it was like to be angry at the world and being left with little choice but to steal so he could survive, as Angry and Red were going through the same. Which was why he was determined to help them change their ways and gain a better life. When he tucked Angry into bed he could tell that she was trying to tell him something, as she mentioned that they were just trying to make enough money that would allow them to "get away;" he wanted to ask who or what they were trying to get away from, but Angry had already fell asleep and thought it best to ask them in the morning. However, the girls were gone with Rapunzel's tiara and had left Red's flower behind, Eugene looked at it as he thought about the girls and how he had failed them before Rapunzel got him back on his feet, by saying that Angry and Red would want their help when they were ready to ask for it. When Eugene and Lance caught up with the two they realized the danger that they were in when they saw the Wesel, since he and Lance were also on the Baron's most wanted list the two offered to take the girls' place so they wasn't get hurt by the Baron. Angry was tempted to flee Corona for good and avoid being caught by the Baron's men again, but Red told her that they had to help the two people that didn't turn they away and were willing to risk their lives for them. When Eugene and Lance were saved by the two girls, Eugene offered them the chance to change their ways but they weren't quite ready to leave their thieving lives just yet, so Eugene gave Angry an old comb that he had stolen along time ago so she could have something that she didn't steal and to remind her that when they need help, they could turn to him and Lance whenever they could before parting ways. Lance Strongbow Lance met the girls when his and Eugenes' trap for "The Silent Striker" had worked and were surprised to discover that the "master thief" is a pair of little girls. Since the Caption or the King couldn't send children to prison, they got the two former thieves to reform the girls. Eugene looked after the one be named Angry, while Lance easily became close with the silent girl he called Red. While Angry and Eugene took a bit longer to get along, Lance and Red got along with easy. As Red rides on one of his shoulders, helped him make lunch for them at the Snuggly Duckling, fell asleep on top of him and running into his arms when he and Eugene came to her and Angry's rescue. Even when Angry wanted to flee Corona as fast as they could, Red didn't want to leave the two only people that didn't want to get rid of them behind and told her friend that they had to save them. When Lance watched Red and Angry played with Hook Foot's foot, he could see that they weren't so different than he and Eugene/Flynn when they were the girls' age; and since Lance was still having trouble abandoning his former ways he told the girls that thieves need to steal the most viable item in the room. Which might explain why they took Rapunzel's tiara. Varian Category:Tangled Category:Characters Category:Tangled (TV series) Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Thieves Category:Orphans